¿y tu que tanto has intentado?
by Isayoi uchiha
Summary: He intentado de todo… quisiera poder olvidarte… pero llega la noche y te me haces más que indispensable…
1. Chapter 1

he tenido unos dias de soledad y melancolia, esta historia ha sido mi desahue...

la verdad he subido esta historia esperando que tenga buena aceptaciòn, solo he subido este cap para ver como le va...

Naruto y sus deribados no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mia...

* * *

He intentado de todo… quisiera poder olvidarte… pero llega la noche y te me haces más que indispensable… He intentado de todo, menos ya no amarte…

Todos se lo dijeron, pero a nadie le quiso creer, tan solo quería vivir por una vez en su vida, quiso sentir lo que todos sentían, quiso ser lo que todos decían ser, pero al parecer esa vida no era para él…

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo voy a olvidarla? Si su imagen se quedo grabada como un tatuaje dentro de mi alma… y aunque trato de curar mi herida con otras caricias no puedo arrancarla, conforme se pasan los días crece más mi herida y mis días la extrañan ¿cómo? ¿Cómo aceptar que ya no está que la he perdido? Si con ella dormida en mis sueños nada me faltaba y el mundo era mío… y ahora que no está conmigo lo he perdido todo me siento vacio… ¿cómo voy a hacer pa olvidarla? Si hasta esta en el aire que a diario respiro… y todo la recuerda y mi mente no conside por que no dejo huella de hasta donde pudo irse porque me estoy volviendo loco porque me dejo tan solo, no entiendo… y todo la recuerda y muriendo estoy por verla, se hacen eternos los minutos, me está matando no tenerla, como le haré para olvidarla si vivo para recordarla, no lo entiendo nono… y todo la recuerda y mi mente no conside por que no dejo huella de hasta donde pudo irse porque me estoy volviendo loco porque me dejo tan solo, no entiendo… y todo la recuerda y muriendo estoy por verla, se hacen eternos los minutos, me está matando no tenerla, como le haré para olvidarla si vivo para recordarla, no lo entiendo nono…

Escribió canción tras canción, todas para ella, todas en un intento vano por olvidarla puesto que solo avivaba su recuerdo… quería mantener viva su imagen, quería sentir sus manos y sus besos, pero después recordaba que todo fue una farsa, una mentira… y lo único que quería era deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos y de todos sus sentimientos…

Se empeñaba en decir que aquello era amor, tenía tan solo 15 años cuando la conoció y de relación tuvieron apenas unos seis meses después de cuatro de conocerse, después ella desapareció de su vida y él se empeño en mantener vivo su recuerdo aun cuando eso le costó algunos de sus amigos, Naruto su mejor amigo intento por todos los medios sacarlo de aquel hoyo en el que se encontraba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él se adentrara poco a poco más…

-He Sasuke… - escucho la voz de Naruto a lo lejos, se detuvo mientras se giraba un poco para observarlo antes de que llegase a él, el rubio se veía agitado, pero no menos alegre que siempre…

-Hm…- le dijo en cuanto lo vio mas recuperado

-necesito… uff… necesito que por favor le entregues esto a Sakura-chan – le extendió unos papeles y una libreta esperando que el azabache los tomase, al no ver respuesta recurrió a la suplica –por favor… -utilizó una voz extremadamente suplicante logrando ablandar un poco al muchacho, pero no lo suficiente – tengo que verme con Hina-chan, voy justo de tiempo, de hecho voy tarde… porfa… - junto sus manos y agacho un poco la cabeza a modo de suplica, el moreno termino por tomar las cosas – gracias… gracias… en el aula de música… - empezó a caminar a la salida – no es difícil reconocerla, es la del pelo rosa ¿vale? – no espero respuesta y comenzó a correr.

- … claro… - comenzó a andar con rumbo al salón de música que conocía bastante bien, pasó ahí todas sus horas libres desde lo de Karin, pero ahora ya no hacia aquello, quería en verdad olvidarla.

Camino por el pasillo sin siquiera evaluar lo que hacía, así que cuando menos se lo espero, se encontraba frente a las puertas, sin querer la escucho, escucho la mas melodiosa voz que jamás antes escucho…

Entre abrió la puerta… pero solo se encontró con la imagen de aquella muchacha frente al piano, su voz ya no llenaba cada rincón de la extensa habitación, hasta que…

Solo deséame buena suerte, tienes que ser fuerte, quizás hoy no sea el momento, quizás sea demasiado tarde, quizás tuve que decirlo en vez de actuar tan cobarde, soy tu pequeña, aquella que criaste con cariño que llevabas de la mano hasta la puerta del jardín de niños, paso algún tiempo ya tengo 17 años, pero te amo igual desde que tienes quince años, nunca te lo he dicho quizás sea por el orgullo pero un gran pedazo de mi corazón es solo tuyo, admiro que no te cansas que eres el pilar de casa, me desespera verte llorar sin saber que pasa, solo tú sabes de mis retos cada uno de mis secretos, ahí tanto que contarte pero no será el momento, ¿Qué pasara? ¿El curso de la vida donde ira? No quiero perder la vida sin que sepas la verdad, esas cosas que se van a la distancia, entre tantas cosas tengo que decirte gracias, solo deséame buena suerte, quizás mañana ya no vuelva a verte, tú lo dijiste tienes que ser fuerte, dame tu mano madre y no me sueltes… solo deséame buena suerte, quizás mañana ya no vuelva a verte, tú lo dijiste tienes que ser fuerte, dame tu mano madre y no me sueltes…

La chica bufo y rayo unas hojas que se encontraban sobre el piano… Sasuke empujo un poco la puerta haciendo que esta rechinara en el proceso… la chica giro el rostro esperando encontrarse con Naruto, pero en cambio estaba ese chico pelinegro, del que siempre sus amigos hablaban, nuca lo vio de cerca mucho menos hablo con él, siempre se mantenía alejado, distante y serio, a pesar de ser muy guapo no tenia novia, siempre andaban detrás de él pero nunca ninguna consiguió algo, él la miraba como si fuese una completa extraña, aun cuando Naruto los presento una vez, pero él la ignoro olímpicamente y jamás nunca le dirigió ni una mirada… Sakura se puso de pie con intenciones de salir a buscar a su amigo, pensando que quizás al muchacho le molestase su presencia, cuando comenzó a guardar sus cosas el pelinegro se aclaro la garganta, quizás intentando llamar su atención, pero vamos es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Por qué el chico más guapo del instituto quisiera hablar con ella? Siguió con sus cosas sin prestarle atención, pero entonces…

-Sakura ¿no es así? – Ella se irguió ante él, y con un movimiento asintió –Naruto me pidió que te entregara esto… - en sus manos se encontraban aquellos apuntes que tanto espero, Sasuke la vio sonreír eso causo un mar de emociones en él, no supo qué hacer y se quedo quieto en aquel lugar, esperando por ella.

-gracias… no te hubieras molestado, tengo toda la mañana pidiéndole esto al baka de Naruto… - al verlo a los ojos no pudo hacer más que quedarse hipnotizada… ambos se quedaron quietos y por un momento sin respirar.

Para Sasuke aquello era nuevo, después de Karin nadie causaba nada en él, no pudo evitar comparar a ambas chicas, Karin era… una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, su cuerpo… sus palabras sus ojos que destilaban pasión y aquella chiquilla que tenía enfrente era el ser mas… más hermoso que jamás hubiera conocido, pero también era consciente de que ella destilaba inocencia, aquella muchacha era todo lo contrario a Karin.

Mientras que para Sakura aquello era como un cuento de esos que su madre le contaba antes de dormir, él chico más guapo se enamora de la chica… que por decirlo así no era su tipo o no al menos la que tendría que estar a su lado, las miradas hipnotizarte, el momento a solas solo faltaba la magnífica declaración… entonces ella reacciono y aparto la vista, todo eso no eran más que cuentos y lo sabia así que lo mejor para ella era alejarse.

-gracias, no debiste molestarte, yo podía ir a buscar al baka ese… pero gracias – camino hasta el piano donde sus cosas aun reposaban, termino de guardarlas para después tomar su maletín y caminar con paso seguro hasta la salida, pero para ello debería pasar justo al lado del azabache quien la observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo – gracias Uchiha-sama – dijo al estar frente a él, trato de seguir su camino pero el azabache simplemente no se lo permitió.

-no tienes por qué agradecer… al menos no a mí, si quieres ´puedes agradecerle al dobe de Naruto- ella soltó una risita al escuchar como llamaba a su amigo.

-tengo entendido que ustedes son amigos ¿no es así? – él asintió con un ligero movimiento mientras que ambos salían del aula – entonces ¿Por qué se llaman así? – él levanto una ceja dándole a entender que no comprendía a que se refería, ella volvió a reír por lo bajo y girándose al frente prosiguió con la explicación – tu le dices dobe y él te dice teme… - entonces Sasuke pareció comprender por donde iba.

-tú le dices baka… - fue la respuesta más simple que jamás hubiera escuchado, pero, tenía razón.

-tú tienes más tiempo de conocerlo, punto a mi favor – ella levanto una mano en señal de victoria mientras que una sonrisa discreta se asomaba en el rostro del azabache.

- a mi aun me parece un idiota… pero no se lo digo con ganas de ofender, simplemente… -

-es de cariño… igual él a ti… y yo a él… - otra risilla se le escapo – es algo que solo nosotros podríamos comprender… ¿no es así? – Él la observo antes de que ella desapareciera por aquellas grandes puertas que daban al exterior – de nuevo gracias y adiós Uchiha… - pero él no la dejo terminare de despedirse.

-no es un adiós y deja de llamarme así… dime solo Sasuke… o algo así – paso a un lado de ella y abrió una de las puertas esperando que ella saliera, cuando eso sucedió él la siguió hasta la acera.

-bueno… mmm hasta luego Sasu… - la comisura de sus labios se elevo en señal de aprobación – Sasuke se giro al lado contrario del que ella tomaría, dándole la espalda levanto su mano en señal de despedida.

-hasta luego molestia… - ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes, ¿molestia? Y justo en ese momento recordó… "es algo que solo nosotros podríamos comprender" se giro lista para marcharse pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que paso, aquello sí que había sido extraño.

Ambos muchachos tomaron rumbos diferentes, pero alguien entre las sombras planeaba juntar esos caminos, unos zafiros que brillaban entre las sombras destellaban felicidad, las cosas estaban saliendo exactamente como él lo había planeado, ¿Quién era el dobe ahora? Sasuke tendría que agradecérselo en un futuro, aunque claro el se conformaba con que sus amigos fuera felices.

* * *

biien este bueno he subiido este capitulo esperando recivir sus comentarios... jiji

mmm tengo otras historias que la verdad estoy pensando en borrar y resubir ya corregidas, pero esta historia tengo tiempo trabajandola, en realidad solo la estoii subiendo para ver cuanta aceptacion podria tener...

bueno sin mas gracias y espero que les aya gustado...

acepto comentarios criticas y ps sii aii felicitaciones o por lo menos incitaciones a continuar con esta historia...


	2. Chapter 2

bueno :3 si lo acepto me he tardado una eternidad pero...

si el miserable pero qe todos odiiamos... dije que este fic era un desaogo de lo qe me pasaba pero... no siiempre puedo escriibir aparte de que he teniido muchas cosas qe aser ii asii ya saben xp lo bueno es qe e aqii el cap :) lo qe no se es sii les va a gustar, este cap esta diferente al anterior... este cap es desde el punto de vista de Naruto es como una explicacion si llegar a serlo del todo el sig. cap sera mas interesante lo prometo... :3

bueno ya saben Naruto no me pertenece xc

* * *

24 de Agosto

El día de hoy Kurenay-sensey nos ha dejado una tarea especial, tenemos que realizar un diario, no recuerdo el porque... :'( jaja solo se que no se que hacer.

Pdt: espero que mañana tenga mas que contar.

30 de Agosto

Las personas siempre creen que pueden descifrar la vida de los demás según su actitud, se basan en la sonrisa y en el brillo de los ojos. Todos creen que yo no me doy cuenta de nada, pero en realidad me doy cuenta de todo, se más de lo que los demás quisieran.

Hoy he descubierto algo genial, Shikamaru esta enamorado de Ino, ella ama a Sasuke-teme, el teme no ama a nadie, Temary ama a Shikamaru y a Temary la busca Kiba... aun no se quien le gusta a Hinata -chan

Jaja que onda? Todos aman a un imposible que pedo! Xp

24 de Febrero

Ha pasado ya seis meses desde la ultima vez que escribí... xp siento que Kurenay-sensey me reprobara, pero no sería para menos, pero he decidido terminar esta estúpida tarea :3 así que de ahora en adelante escribiré todos los días.

Pdt. Nos vemos mañana :)

25 de Febrero

Valla paso un año X) jaja yo sabía que estabas por aquí, pero Kurenay-sensey no quiso creerme, pero este año, a mitad de cursó nos ha pedido retomemos esto del diario para mejorar nuestra redacción, jaja creó que voy mejorando, si comparo esto con mi primer escrito xc jaja soy hambre muerto.

Pdt. Seguiré mañana y esta vez va enserio :)

26 de Febrero

Tal como lo prometí :3 aquí estoy! Jaja

Bien hoy quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

He visto como Ino paso de amar a Sasuke-teme a odiarlo y después llegarle la ¿ lástima ? No eso no es... pena, tal vez eso si.

Pero no la culpo 'ttaballo, a final de cuentas todos sentíamos pena por él... fue deprimente el cómo Karin lo ha dejado y más aún lo fue como lo tomó él...

Primero fue la rabia, quiso desquitarse con todos nosotros... hasta cierto punto lo comprendí y lo apoye... ¡hasta lo defendí!

Pero llegó el día en que quiso sacar ese coraje conmigo, dijo cosas de las que estoy seguro se arrepiente, ja el teme jamas pide perdón, es orgulloso, testarudo y después de Karin muy cerrado, frío, callado... reservado dice el jaja pero cuándo Karin se fue... se llevó al Sasuke que todos conocían, el Sasuke divertido, extrovertido, el de la sonrisa de lado... el que apoya en silenció, ese chico del que todas estaban enamoradas... y que a pesar de que siempre las rechazaba, ellas siempre intentaban, porque no le temían mas bien lo respetaban no cómo ahora.

Pdt. Mañana seguiré contándote al respectó, ánimo :3 mañana ya es mitad de semana xp jaja.

27 de Febrero

Nosotros siempre supimos que Karin no amaba a sasuke... pero el en realidad la amaba y no nos quiso escuchar, primero se lo dijo Ino y tal vez en aquella ocaciòn pensé que solo era porqué ella lo amaba, que ella no aceptaba que él se enamorará y no fuera de ella. Quise pensar que era así, pero poco a poco fui viendo las señales... ella ni siquiera lo quería, no sentía nada por él, y yo mismo lo descubrí el día que ella se me insinuó y me dijo que no lo quería, me quede atónito 'ttabayo... ósea ¿Que onda? Era la novia de mi mejor amigo y quería ponerle los cuernos... pero lo peor... conmigo.

Se lo dije y en realidad me costo mucho decirlo... Hinata fue la que me convenció de hacerlo, me habló de la confianza y de la amistad, ese día no sólo decidí hablar con Sasuke... también decidí, jaja mas bien me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía Hina-chan o/O jiji 'ttabayo.

Sasuke se puso como loco... me dijo que yo la quería seducir y bla bla bla... hasta que le dije lo de Hina... aún así no quería creerme. Me dijo que seguramente yo había confundido las cosas... que ellos se amaban, yo por mi parte solo le pedí que... se mantuvieran alejados... yo no quería problemas con Hina-chan y el lo comprendió, la alejó, ya no la llevaba siempre con nosotros, creó que por eso nos culpaba de que ella lo hubiera dejado.

Al final cuando se quedó sólo, perdió la cordura y entró al mundo de las drogas, aun no estoy seguro de si lo dejó, sus padres se enteraron y estuvo en rehabilitación y fue a terapias con un psicólogo. Sasuke vino a nosotros y a su manera nos pidió disculpas, pero no volvió a ser el mismo, erea frío, cortante, distante, amargado y sobre todo no lo volví a ver sonreír como antes.

Pdt. Pero me he propuesto algo 'ttabayo. Le regresaré esa sonrisa a mi amigo. 'ttabayo

4 de Marzo

Hoy vi a una chava nueva en el vecindario, es guapa, mamá creé que debemos ir a presentarnos, así que esperó que termine de preparar el rammen que les llevaremos, cuando llegamos a su puerta pude ver que aún habían cajas de la mudanza, tome una de las cajas entré mis manos, una mujer rubia y de ojos miel abrió la puerta, mi madre le sonrió y después la mujer nos invitó a pasar, me ofrecí a meter las cajas y ella aceptó.

Más tarde conocí a aquélla muchacha, su nombre ni mandado a hacer 'ttabayo... se llama Sakura y su pelo es de color rosa un hermoso color rosa y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, ella es realmente hermosa, pero nadie lo es tanto como Hina-chan ella es bella por donde la mires.

Pdt. Se las presentaré a mis amigos :3 y así podre comparar a ver quién es más bonita... pero es un secreto xp jaja

19 de Marzo

An pasado cerca de dos semanas Sakura-chan me ha contado lo de su papá y el estafador de Komui. Ese tipo suena realmente odioso, Tsunade es tía de Saku-chan, la vieja esta al cuidado de ella puesto que la mamá de Saku-chan ha enfermado y esta en el hospital, se que ella aun no me ha dicho que tiene su madre pero por su semblante se que es algo malo, en estos días no me he topado con el teme, ha mejorado mucho, pero ya no es lo mismo, se ha vuelto muy distante y amargado, solo yo lo soporto.

A veces me pregunto porque somos amigos...

Pero llego a la conclusión de que es justamente porque somos diferentes que podemos ser los mejores amigos, he pensado que quizás Saku-chan y Sasuke-teme podrían ser amigos.

Saku-chan ha entrado por fin a la escuela, en nuestro cursó, he intentado que el teme y Sakura-chan se conozcan y platiquen... que convivan pero resulta que el teme no esta muy interesado que digamos, ¡la ignora! Ha ignorado a Sakura-chan, la chica mas linda (después de Hinata) en la escuela, pero el no lo ve... sigue sumido en el recuerdo de Karin. Eso realmente me preocupa.

Pdt. Realmente el teme me preocupa... pero, ya no se qur hacer, por un lado esta Sakura-chan y por el otro esta este teme... necesitó juntarlos para... dios soy un genio! He tenido una idea! Jaja esto será genial. No vemos luego :D

20 de marzo

He pensado mucho en la situación de Sakura-chan, ella realmente ha sufrido, el teme también, pero no es lo mismo... Sasuke sufre por decisión propia mientras que Sakura-chan sufre porqué el destinó y la vida así se lo manda... he pensado que quizás si ellos estuvieran juntos, quizás, solo quizás se comprendan y se ayuden a salir de ese dolor y depresión en que están, quizás se complementen tal como Sasuke y yo.

Pdt. Le he comentado esto a Hina-chan, pero ella esta segura de que si son el uno para el otro no importa lo que pase o no pase terminaran juntos, lo que no entendió fue mi deseo por acelerar las cosas xp.

21 de marzo

Después de pensarlo y meditarlo llegué a la conclusión de que son el uno para el otro, quizás si puedo lograr que se conozcan y convivan... puedan enamorarse. Mi mayor problema sería la cooperación del teme y el orgullo de Sakura-chan, después de qué el teme la ignorará ella me juró que jamás intentaría ser amiga de ese teme amargado. Me dio mucha risa, pero tenía que aceptar que ella tenía razón. El teme era un amargado.

Pdt. Sakura-chan se adapto rápido tanto a la escuela, las clases y las personas, solo Sasuke-teme no cooperaba... pero se que eso puede cambiar.

30 de marzo

Un día Sakura-chan falto a clases y así fue los siguientes días, el verdadero problema radicaba en que tampoco estaba en su casa, yo sabía que para ella el estudio era lo más importante, ella quería ser alguien en la vida y justó eso y el recuerdo de su padre era lo que la motivaba. Yo lo sabía y eso era lo que me asustaba, me desespere, la busqué por cielo, mar y tierra, pero no lograba dar con ella, pensé en pedirle ayuda al teme, pero justo en ese momento la vi...

Venía con la vieja Tsunade, corrí desde el pórtico de mi casa hasta ella, se veía triste, no sabia como actuar, la vieja nos dijo que fuéramos al cuarto de Sakura-chan a platicar, así lo hicimos, cuando estuvimos ahí ella lloró, a mares, fue mas de lo que jamas alguien que yo conociera llorara, después de horas se quedo dormida, aun sollozando. No supe reaccionar, así que la acompañe en silencio, me quedé dormido a su lado y justó así desperté. Sakura-chan jamas había llorado, ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro y ese día conocí el verdadero rostro del dolor, ella realmente estaba sufriendo, en ese momento recordé la cara de Sasuke el día que se enteró que Karin fue transferida de colegio, él realmente la quería... y entonces comprendí algo, ambos sufrían por culpa de otros...

Eran más parecidos de lo que yo creía, a ambos les arrebataron la felicidad, a Sakura-chan le arrebataron a su familia y sasuke el amor que tanto deseo obtener.

Pdta. He visto mis demás escritos y me he dado cuenta de que abrevió posdata de diferentes maneras... jaja ¿cual sera la correcta? Xc

7 de marzo

Paso una semana en la cual Sakura-chan no fue al colegió, me la pase pensando en como ayudarla, pero también estaba el teme... tengo que ayudarlos a ambos... pero ¿cómo?

Fue durante la clase de gimnasia, mientras corría que a la mente se me vino la idea de que quizás, si ellos estuvieran juntos... y fue ahí cuando el idiota de Kiba me hizo caer al suelo, después se armo un alborotó, Sasuke-teme golpeo a Kiba en la cara y la nariz le sangró... fue ahí que caí en cuenta de que el teme es muy protector y qué en realidad necesita a alguien a quién amar, mientras que Sakura-chan necesita alguien que la proteja y a quien darle todo ese amor que lleva dentro ( y si, lo se, le he dejado en claro que yo no puedo, lo nuestro jamas funcionaría... creo que lo tomó bien), pero también tengo en cuenta que es una operación imposible. El teme es muy raro, necesitó una situación rara para que las cosas funcionen... pero por mas que lo pienso, no logro idear una situación así.

Psdta. La cabeza me duele de tanto pensar xc dejaré esto para otro día.

9 de marzo

Sakura-chan por fin decidió aparecer en la escuela, me ha pedido los apuntes de las clases, no soy la mejor opción para eso, pero le he prometido a Sakura-chan hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... no he faltado y he puesto toda mi atención a las clases... creó que hasta he aprendido algo! :3

Pdta. Solo que no traigo todos los apuntes con migo, así que mañana le entregare lo que me falta c: soy feliz...

10 de marzo

Son las 12 de la tarde, si aun estoy en la escuela, clase de Kurenay-sensey si se que es raro pero hoy le entregare a Sakura-chan los apuntes que ne faltaban y quiere que ensayemos la canción que le ha escrito a su madre... así que pensé... ¿por qué no?... hoy es el dia perfecto para que se conozcan :) de rato te digo cómo me fue ;)

Mismo día, 2:30 de la tarde...

Creo que todo salió como esperaba, an salido juntos y platicando muy amena mente... :D incluso el teme a sonriendo y Sakura-chan también esto va mejor de lo qué esperaba luego nos vemos c:

Psdta. Hoy ya hice mi acción del día c: me iré al cielo jaja.

* * *

bueno siento las faltas de ortografía xc pero esqe como casi no paso tiempo en mi casa escribo los cap`s en mi cel

merezco algún rewii?


End file.
